1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ceiling fan structure, and more particularly to a ceiling fan structure with an LED lamp.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 1 is an exploded view of a conventional ceiling fan. FIG. 2 is a partial sectional view of the conventional ceiling fan. The conventional ceiling fan has a ceiling fan main body 1. The lower end of the ceiling fan main body 1 is connected with a lamp holder 2. The bottom of the lamp holder 2 is connected with a disc 4 through a plurality of screws 3. The bottom of the disc 4 is connected with a lamp plate 5 through a plurality of screws 3. The lamp plate 5 is provided with light emitting diodes 6 thereon. The disc 4 is further connected with a lampshade 7 through a plurality of screws 3. When the user turns on the ceiling fan to lower the indoor temperate, the LEDs 6 can be activated to provide an illumination effect at the same time.
However, the aforesaid ceiling fan has the shortcomings described hereinafter. In the conventional ceiling fan, the way to secure the lampshade 7 to the disc 4 and the way to secure the disc 4 to the lamp holder 2 use the screws 3 to lock the lampshade 7 and the disc 4 to the lamp holder 4 from bottom to top. The heads of the screws 3 are exposed out of the bottom of the lamp holder 2. When the user raises his/her head, the exposed screw heads are seen. This results in that the appearance of the ceiling fan is not pleasing.
Accordingly, the inventor of the present invention has devoted himself based on his many years of practical experiences to solve these problems.